warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Reactor Sabotage
Reactor Sabotage is a Sabotage variant that was introduced in to replace the sabotage that takes place on the Grineer Galleon and Corpus Ship tilesets. In this mode, the player must sabotage the two coolant stations of the reactor before destroying the reactor itself using either the fuel cell or the coolant cells collected. During these missions, players can also find Resource Caches that contain rare goods, but are hidden out of sight. Note that "Reactor Sabotage" refers only to the missions on the Grineer Galleon and Corpus Ship tilesets. While there are a number of Sabotage missions on other tilesets also involving reactors, they do not involve the fuel/coolant cell interaction, and most notably they do not have Resource Caches to collect. Mechanics There are two coolant rooms located within the ship, each containing a coolant station within which a coolant cell is installed. Players must navigate to the coolant cell and extract it, but the rooms are defended by laser barriers and security cameras; getting caught by them will lock the coolant cell in place, forcing the players to destroy it instead. After extracting or destroying both coolant cells, the reactor core will eject it's fuel cell as a failsafe. The reactor can then be sabotaged in one of three different ways, before the reactor must be hacked to reactivate it. Each method will cause a different environmental hazard after the reactor destroys itself. Meltdown If the fuel cell is reinserted into the reactor core, the player must then destroy the emergency fuel injectors that become exposed on the reactor. After this is done, the ship will immediately start overheating, creating various sources of damage throughout the ship, capable of burning both the player and enemies alike. A blast door will be activated between the player's location and extraction, requiring them to hack a console in order to release the lockdown and escape. The fire hazard will steadily spread throughout the ship after the reactor is sabotaged, and after a few minutes, the Lotus will warn players that the reactor is close to critical, at which point a timer will be displayed counting down to its final detonation, and mission failure if the players do not extract. If both coolant cells end up locked down and destroyed, this is the only method players can take. Freezing If a coolant cell is inserted into the reactor core, the players will have to defend four coolant pipes within the reactor room from approaching enemies as the reactor decays. Once the decay has reached 100%, the ship will experience numerous coolant leaks, manifesting as patches of ice that appears all over the ship. If touched, this ice will apply procs that drastically slow the player or any of the enemies. However, this coolant leak will not reduce shields, unlike the environmental hazard. Magnetizing If the fuel cell is inserted into a coolant station, the player will have to defend the reactor's control console from enemies attempting to access it while the reactor erodes. After this, the ship will experience lowered gravity along with numerous magnetic fields which, when approached, will pull players towards them and apply a proc on contact. They also tend to activate nearby turrets. These bubbles can be temporarily disrupted for 12 seconds by or damage, or by the Operator's Void Beam, making them explode and deal damage to all nearby units. The fuel cell can only be placed in a coolant receptacle that had its cell removed; if the coolant cell was destroyed, the fuel cell cannot be placed in it. Locations * Note that while the Void and Kuva Fortress missions aren't specifically '''Reactor' Sabotage, they still give the same Xiphos part as their respective tiers.'' Rewards The three Resource Caches that can be found in this mission type can reward resources, credits and Endo with the amount depending on mission tier and the number of caches found. If all caches are discovered, it is possible for one of the rewards in the final cache to be a Xiphos part or Nitain Extract. With thorough exploration, it is usually possible to find all three caches before starting the sabotage sequence. Tier 1= |-|Tier 2= |-|Tier 3= Affinity rewards scale with mission level and are given for extracting a core (but not for destroying it) and upon completing the objective of each phase of the sabotage. Finding a resource cache additionally rewards half the mission's objective affinity. Notes * Arrows will be pulled towards the magnetic anomalies. * Targeting a magnetic anomaly with the Operator's Void Beam will also temporarily disrupt the anomaly. * If a fuel cell is placed in a coolant cell receptacle, this can be overridden by placing a coolant cell in the fuel receptacle. This will cause the mission to continue to the cooling phase. * It is possible to destroy the reactor´s fuel injectors with remote detonation weapons such as the , or , provided that a player witnesses the explosion. Should there be no player present during the explosion, the explosion will not affect the fuel injectors and the cell will have to backtrack and destroy the injectors. ** This also works with Limbo's Cataclysm, which can destroy all the injectors at once with its collapse blast. Bugs * If the fuel cell is placed in a coolant cell receptacle and the console is hacked, it is possible to put the coolant cell in the fuel receptacle and hack the console again to trigger both cooling and magnetizing environment hazards. * It is possible to pass blast door before it closes due to the timer. In that case, you have to backtrack to trigger it again, since you would not be able to evacuate without doing so. *Sometimes during a Corpus Ship sabotage, players could not place the coolant cell in the console making the mission incompletable and forcing players to restart the mission. This has only been tested out on Ishtar, Venus. Patch History ;Sabotage Changes & Fixes: These Changes & Fixes relate directly to if the Reactor Sabotage ‘magnetic’ situation is triggered: *Increased visibility of the panic button placed at the Reactor console. *Reduced hack time for enemies at the Reactor panic button to 1.5 seconds. *Increased 'Defend' time to 60 seconds from 40 seconds. *Fixed no enemies spawning to trigger lockdown at the Reactor console. *Fixed enemies unable to reach the Reactor console. *Some visual hints have been added to help players discover caches in Reactor Sabotage Missions. *Reduced the number of magnetic bubbles that spawn in enclosed areas in Reactor Sabotage Missions. *Reduced the overall size of Reactor Sabotage tilesets. ;Reactor Sabotage Changes & Fixes: *Sightly increased fire spread time when the ship is overheating. *Slightly tweaked lower level missions to reduce difficulty. *Reduced delay between destroying Fuel Injectors and the Reactor explosion to 2 seconds. *Bursa’s will no longer spawn when the alarms are active during the Blast Door stage on Corpus Ship Sabotage. *Increased the number of spawning enemies during the Defense stages when in a full squad. *Fixed Magnetic fields spawning too close to hacking consoles, preventing the player from unlocking the Blast Door in order to extract. *Fixed having to backtrack from the Reactor Room to reach the Blast Door objective. *Tweaked Fuel Cell spawn to improve context action overlapping. *Fixed Laser grids not disabling after extracting or destroying the Coolant Cell in Corpus missions. *Corpus tileset Coolant Room/tileset changes: **Removed two moving laser grids. **Replaced one Turret spawn with a Camera. **Hacking Panel will be disabled when the the doors open. **Doors no longer lock after retrieving or destroying the Coolant Reactor. **Moved the spawn location/timing of the floor-based MOAs. **Added blocking volumes to make certain vents easier to traverse. ;Reactor Sabotage 2.0 Grineer and Corpus Ship Reactor Sabotage missions have been given a total overhaul, complete with diverse mission objectives and a new set of Sabotage-unique tiles. Reactor Sabotage 2.0 includes: *Interactive Mission objectives that will change depending on the squad playstyle. These objectives will create unique environmental hazards and varying extraction goals depending on the squads choice. *4 new Grineer tiles. *4 new Corpus tiles. *Enemy Caches have been added to these missions, players have the option to find 3 in each mission! Finding all 3 can yield access to rewards like Nitain and pieces of the new XIPHOS Landing Craft. }} de:Reaktor Sabotage es:Sabotaje de reactor Category:Mechanics Category:Missions Category:Update 18